horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Icy
Icy is a song by American rapper Logic. It features vocals from American rapper Gucci Mane. It is featured on Logic's album "Confessions of a Dangerous Mind". Lyrics I'm icy, I'm clean I'm icy I'm icy (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm clean (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm a bad motherfucker (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm mean (I'm icy) I'm icy (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm clean (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm a bad motherfucker (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm mean (I'm icy, I'm clean) I had a plot as a kid to get rich Hah, listen, lil' bitch Got the game in my hand like a Switch It's just me and my clique Rap and get money, rap and get money Said rap and get money, motherfucker Ain't this shit funny? Don't do it for money, don't do it for money But if it come down to the money I got a lot I got a lot, like a lot More than I need I got children to feed, I got places to be I got bitches to fuck, let me see your ID Nah, I'm just playin', I'm playin' You know that I'm playin', don't know what I'm sayin', no Know that we chillin', we vibin' We smokin' and drinkin', we gettin' this money though Follow me, follow me, follow me All the way, all the way into my paradise I'm so cold, I think I'm made of ice I'm icy (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm clean (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm a bad motherfucker (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm mean (I'm icy) I'm icy (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm clean (I'm icy, I'm clean, it's Gucci) I'm a bad motherfucker (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm mean (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm a human glacier, wrist full of frozen water (Well, damn) Comin' live from the hood like a news reporter (6) Bling bling, Mr. S-O-I-C-Y (Y) All the hoes jockin' Gucci Mane and I see why (Woah) I stay fresh and clean clean like André 3-thou' (Thou') I was a big boy since a kid, now the world found out (Huh?) Mom named me Radric 'cause I'm radical (Yeah) Teamed up with Logic, he threw me a lateral (Dope) Big gold solitaires, that's collateral (Bling) She a Wop stan, she so fanatical (Mwah) Fall out when they see me, they dramatical She ain't icy enough, we're not compatible I'm icy (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm clean (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm a bad motherfucker (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm mean (I'm icy) I'm icy (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm clean (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm a bad motherfucker (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm mean (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm icy, I'm icy, I'm so cold, I'm chilly You know I got the C-notes like I'm Eilish, I'm Billie That boy Logic flow so cold, loco, crazy, silly You ever gon' stop rappin'? I'm thinkin' no, no, not really, ayy I be quick to put an ugly bitch in her place 'Cause a beautiful woman is something to see And she's not defined by her face Can't fuck with no girl that be all on the 'Gram Tryna post while I'm eatin' spaghetti Damn, girl, can't you be normal? I'm famous as fuck, yeah, we get it already But who give a shit about that I am a good man, how 'bout that? No way in hell I'm defined by the stat Smokin' that pack, let me get it back Let me get up in it, let me hit it like that If you wanna come and get it with the RattPack Like ayy, I'ma be here forever and a day I be at the Grammy party with Jay and Bey Oh shit, yeah, that's me Sellin' out NYC That shit I can't believe I'm icy (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm clean (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm a bad motherfucker (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm mean (I'm icy) I'm icy (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm clean (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm a bad motherfucker (I'm icy, I'm clean) I'm mean Why It Sucks # The song makes Logic a hypocrite as Logic has constantly made fun of rappers who brag about clothes and women but here he is doing the exact same thing. # The vocals on the chorus are hilariously bad and are some of the worst vocals ever to grace a track. # Gucci Mane's verse is boring and uninteresting. # The rhyming is awful and unoriginal. # This is easily the worst song off of Confessions of a Dangerous Mind and could be Logic's worst song. # The beat is boring and uninteresting, # The music video is one of the corniest things that Logic has ever made. The video features Logic flexing and acting like the mumble rappers that he frequently makes fun of. Official Audio Logic - Icy ft. Gucci Mane|The official music video Logic - Icy (feat. Gucci Mane) (Official Audio)|The official audio Category:Logic Songs Category:Gucci Mane Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2019 Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Experimental songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs with Too Little Autotune Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Logic's Downfall